La última gota
by Shi Feng Huang
Summary: Alguien ha llegado a su límite de resistencia. Alguien pagará por ello.
1. Chapter 1

Una tontería que se me ha ocurrido después de mucho meditar sobre novelas románticas y 'La princesa prometida'. Va a ser una cosa cortita, no tengo tiempo para mucho más (y sí, sigo trabajando en ´Donde estás?' y 'Una función más').

* * *

La luna iluminaba suavemente el patio de los Tendo, sus rayos creando imágenes un tanto surrealistas al pasar a través de las ramas de ciruelo movidas por el viento. La carpa del estanque ocasionalmente se acercaba a la superficie, creando pequeñas olas. Todo esto era ignorado por la única habitante humana que, inmóvil, fijaba la mirada en la puerta de entrada de la propiedad. Su cabello revuelto por el aire se movía y oscilaba, pero no hacía gesto alguno por apartarlo o sujetarlo. Se limitaba a estar allí, de rodillas, sentada, las manos sobre el regazo. Su vestido, previamente blanco, mostraba los signos de una actividad intensa, decididamente, no de la naturaleza para la que estaba diseñado.

Su vestido de boda.

No podía evitarlo. Su mente repetía las imágenes de la jornada, una y otra vez. Despertar. La emboscada de su padre y sus presuntos futuros suegros. La charla con Ranma, decepcionante como había sido. La boda. Despertar. La emboscada de su padre y sus presuntos futuros suegros. La charla con Ranma, decepcionante como había sido. La boda. Despertar. La emboscada de su padre y sus presuntos futuros suegros. La charla con Ranma, decepcionante como había sido. La boda…

Había ayudado, como buenamente podía, a reparar los destrozos. Ranma aún seguía inconsciente cuando se había retirado. Pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Por eso había bajado a la veranda, a ver la luna, a intentar meditar, a... quién sabe qué.

¿Por qué se había puesto de nuevo el vestido?

Volvió los ojos hacia la prenda, alisando una arruga imaginaria en su rodilla. Era un vestido bonito. Seguramente lo había elegido Kasumi. Y ahora… no habría manera de recuperarlo, las quemaduras, manchas, cortes… lo habían hecho imposible. Y sin embargo, le costaba separarse de él. Quizá… porque al verse en él había comprendido lo mucho que quería que la ceremonia siguiera adelante.

Lástima que el resto del mundo no estuviera de acuerdo con sus deseos.

Se mordió los labios. Shampoo. Ukyo. Kodachi. Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Notó como sus dientes se apretaban hasta hacerse daño en la mandíbula.

¿Cómo se atrevían…? Cerró los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas. Pagarían por ello. Alzó la vista al cielo y respiró profundamente. Tenían que pagar por ello.

Volvió la cabeza a un lado. No se hacía ilusiones. Sabía que lo tendría difícil. Ukyo y Kodachi eran poca cosa. Shampoo… Shampoo era peligrosa. Pero estaba harta. Harta de que la ninguneara. Sólo necesitaba un golpe. Uno solo. Acabaría con ella aunque le fuera la vida en ello.

Nadie le jode la boda a Akane Tendo y vive para contarlo.

* * *

---

Al día siguiente, la vida seguía como de costumbre. Su padre anunció el retraso de la boda. Ranma… seguía igual, pero por una vez no le importó, es más, sus excusas le sonaron… falsas. Encogió los hombros. Su curso de acción estaba decidido. La próxima vez que se tropezara con alguna de ellas, ajustaría las cuentas.

Tenían unos días libres, supuestamente para la luna de miel. No merecía la pena volver al instituto. Lidiar con sus compañeros de clase podía ser… demasiado estresante. Kasumi la envió al mercado a hacer la compra. Paseó entre los puestos, ajena a su entorno. Prefería seguir ensimismada a oír los comentarios que sin duda alguna intercambiarían tenderos y clientes varios. Le extrañaría que no anunciaran el desastre en los periódicos. Su vida cada vez se parecía más a un circo.

Se alejó de la zona de tiendas, buscando una máquina expendedora de bebidas. Empezaba a costarle mantener la máscara de indiferencia. Entrecerró los ojos, bebiendo un poco de té helado cuando notó la presencia de alguien. Miró por el rabillo del ojo.

Ukyo. Vestida con su atuendo de combate.

Vaya. Parecía que iba a empezar la jornada con un aperitivo. Sin hacerle caso, siguió bebiendo hasta terminar la lata. Pensó en estrujarla, en un show de fuerza, pero le pareció un gesto vacío. Además, no quería desperdiciar energía.

Se volvió lentamente a mirarla, repasándola abiertamente de arriba a abajo. Eso pareció enfurecerla.

"Qué? Satisfecha?"

"Buenos días a ti también, Ukyo" contestó, fríamente.

"Buenos días? – espetó ésta, cabreada-. ¿Cómo te atreves, después de lo de ayer? Si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo…"

"¿Después de lo de ayer?" repitió Akane, un tanto incrédula.

"Sí, ayer. Ese esperpento de boda para atrapar a mi Ran-chan…"

"Oh, la boda, sí – Akane sonrió, mostrando los dientes. Estó desconcertó a Ukyo. Esperaba uno de los típicos arranques de furia de Akane-. Respecto a la boda, yo también tengo algo que decir…"

"¡Cómo si a mí me importara! Lo único que quiero es que dejes en paz a mi Ran-chan…"

Akane la ignoró, torciendo el labio, y la miró a los ojos.

"Hola. Mi nombre es Akane Tendo. Tú destrozaste mi boda. Prepárate a sufrir."

Ukyo había seguido lanzando invectivas, pero la última frase sí que captó su atención.

"Qué…?"

"Hola. Mi nombre es Akane Tendo. Tú destrozaste mi boda. Prepárate a sufrir."

Akane avanzó un paso hacia ella. Ukyo, sorprendida, reculó, desconcertada. Luego, dándose cuenta de lo que hacía, recuperó su posición.

"¿Quién coño te has creído que eres? ¿Crees que me das miedo? Ni en el mejor de los días podrías tocarme…"

Mientras tanto, Akane seguía avanzando lentamente, repitiendo a cada paso su mantra.

"Hola. Mi nombre es Akane Tendo. Tú destrozaste mi boda. Prepárate a sufrir."

"¿Es eso lo que quieres? Pues prepárate, rica, porque vas a ver el interior de la UCI de cerca" le espetó la cocinera, extrayendo su espátula de combate, lista para la acción.

"Hola. Mi nombre es Akane Tendo. Tú destrozaste mi boda. Prepárate a sufrir."

Akane siguió avanzando, Ukyo imóvil, esperando. En cuanto se puso a su alcance, blandió la espátula, lista para lanzarla a la estratosfera. Su movimiento se vió impedido por un enorme martillo de madera, extraído de no se sabe dónde, que detuvo su golpe con una fuerza increíble, devolviendo el impacto sobre sus brazos, hasta hacerle temblar todos los huesos. El swing del golpe le llevó a sobre-estirar el brazo izquierdo y notó cómo los tendones se alargaban al máximo. Dejó caer la espátula, inservible en estas condiciones. Tendría el brazo inutilizado durante un rato. Resopló. No era nada. No necesitaba su espátula para luchar contra esa niñata. Saltó hacia atrás, para evitar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y sacó sus shuriken, lanzándolos a toda velocidad. Akane blandió el cesto de la compra en un arco, capturando las armas voladoras. Viendo que el ataque a distancia no funcionaba, Ukyo empleó los fideos de combate, pensando en sujetarla e impedir sus movimientos. En lugar de esquivarlos, Akane interpuso su brazo para interceptarlos y dejó que se enrollaran, utilizándolos a continuación como un látigo para capturar a su atacante. Ésta siguió empleando más fideos, consiguiendo que se enredaran en torno a Akane y reduciendo sus movimientos. Preparó su ataque final con una última salva de fideos cuando algo la golpeó en la espalda, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. De alguna manera, Akane había conseguido hacer un lanzamiento oblicuo y golpearla. Una segunda andanada consiguió atrapar sus piernas. Pataleó, intentando zafarse de los espaguetis, pero era inútil, ella misma había diseñado la fórmula y sabía bien que tardaría mucho en poder escapar. Y Akane se dirigía hacia ella con el mismo paso lento y meditado, la mirada opaca, las mismas palabras en su boca.

"Hola. Mi nombre es Akane Tendo. Tú destrozaste mi boda. Prepárate a sufrir."

La sangre se le heló en las venas. Sintió cómo tiraba del lazo que sujetaba sus piernas y la hacía girar como si fuera una honda.

'Esto va a doler…'

Al cabo de unos segundos, Akane blandió la honda en ángulo e hizo impactar el paquete contra el suelo. Ni siquiera se inmutó al oír el grito de dolor de su víctima. Se limitó a soltar la 'cuerda' y, recogiendo una de las mini-espátulas clavadas en su cesta, cortó los fideos en torno a su brazo y su torso antes de dirigirse hacia el ovillo de espaguetis con carne.

"Hola. Mi nombre es Akane Tendo. Tú destrozaste mi boda. Prepárate a morir."

Blandió la espátula en la mano, probando el equilibrio de la hoja y, tomando impulso se dispuso a clavarla en la garganta de Ukyo. Ésta temblaba de dolor y de miedo, con una mueca de terror en los ojos. Nunca había visto... Akane... Akane no era...

"Aurrrrrgh!" chilló de dolor. Su espátula le había cortado la mejilla y notó cómo la sangre manaba caliente hacia su cogote. Fijó la vista en su atacante. Su mirada lo decía todo. Manaba odio por todos los poros.

"Akane...?" murmuró débilmente. Casi se meó de alivio. Por un momento había pensado en que iba a matarla. La chica de pelo corto aún mantenía el puño entorno a la mini-espátula. Notó cómo le temblaba el brazo. Unos segundos más tarde, Akane bajó la cabeza hasta casi tocar el pecho con la barbilla, ocultando sus ojos. Le hubiera gustado ver su expresión. Pero cualquiera que fuese, al final soltó el arma, se levantó lentamente y, cogiendo la cesta abandonada anteriormente, se marchó.

Tragó saliva. Una, dos veces. Había pasado... miedo. Ahora...

'Mi Ranchan me vengará...'

Lo haría, verdad?


	2. Chapter 2

La última gota Cap. 2

Akane observó por unos segundos el cuerpo tendido de Ukyo. Lástima. En el último minuto había dudado y no le había rajado la garganta. Sintió un poco de disgusto consigo misma, sabiendo que dejaba a un enemigo a su espalda.

Al menos no le daría el coñazo durante unos días.

Se preguntó qué opinaría Ranma. Se mordió los labios en un gesto de rabia. Sabía que era su mejor amiga. La defendería? Sacudió la cabeza. Esto no lo hacía por Ranma.

'Lo hago por mí' se dijo, apretando los puños. Es más, ya que había empezado, por qué no seguir con la racha y lidiar con todos sus problemas de una vez?

Con un ligero recuerdo para Kasumi, que seguía esperando la compra, se dirigió hacia la mansión Kuno.

Para alegría suya (no tenía ganas de cruzarse con el imbécil de Tatewaki), su objetivo vino a su encuentro.

"HOHOHOHOHOHO- rió/chilló la gimnasta-. Has venido a pedir clemencia, sucia ramera? No la vas a tener. El castigo por intentar atrapar a mi Ranma-sama es una muerte lenta y dolorosa a mis manos!"

Akane torció los labios, enseñando los dientes. Kodachi, tan simpática como siempre.

"Mi nombre es Akane Tendo. Tú jodiste mi boda. Prepárate a sufrir".

"Crees que puedes tocarme siquiera, pequeña zorra? Inténtalo si puedes!"

Kodachi lanzó su cinta en un arco amplio, con un movimiento de látigo, pero Akane no se arredró ni por un momento, esperando a que llegara hasta ella y, cuando estaba cerca, acompañarla en el movimiento y enrollársela en su propio brazo. Con un fuerte tirón, desequilibró a su oponente, que inmediatamente soltó su arma, para recurrir a balones explosivos. Akane se limitó a esquivarlos, dejando la cinta a su alcance, uno, dos, tres, hasta que se hartó y alzó la pierna en una tangente, cogiendo la pelota entre el pie y la espinilla para devolvérsela a su contrincante con una patada circular.

"Mi nombre es Akane Tendo. Tú jodiste mi boda. Prepárate a sufrir".

Kodachi la había esquivado, pero tampoco pretendía golpearla. No, quería desarmarla y lo más fácil era eliminar las armas de largo alcance. El aro sería el siguiente.

No se había equivocado. Con un grito de frustración, Kodachi lanzó varios aros. Esquivándolos, Akane dio varias volteretas con salto hasta recuperar la cinta y la usó para contrarrestar las cuchillas rodantes, cuidando de que golpearan las paredes y se pararan. Una le rozó el brazo, arrancándole un grito.

"Eres una mentecata! Crees que puedes batirte contra mí en mi especialidad, la campeona de San Baco?"

Akane se limitó a sonreír de nuevo, lamiéndose la sangre del brazo.

"Mi nombre es Akane Tendo. Tú jodiste mi boda. Prepárate a sufrir".

Kodachi, mientras tanto, tampoco se estaba quieta. Haciendo gala de un estupendo juego de manos, se lanzó sobre Akane blandiendo varias mazas.

Éste era el momento esperado.

Akane agarró una de ellas y permitió que Kodachi la siguiera golpeando en los brazos, los hombros, la cabeza, con las otras mientras ella calculaba su objetivo.

CRACK

"Aaaaaargh!" chilló Kodachi, cayendo al suelo, la rodilla destrozada.

Akane la miró, inexpresiva, mientras la gimnasta jadeaba, la frente perlada de sudor, pálida como la nieve.

"Mi nombre es Akane Tendo. Tú jodiste mi boda. Prepárate a sufrir".

Se acercó a ella. Kodachi intentó apartarse, usando las manos para desplazarse, pero no podía llegar muy lejos. Tenía un muro detrás y no podía apoyarse en la pierna para caminar. Tanteó el suelo, cogiendo un aro abandonado y lanzándolo a la desesperada contra Akane. Ésta se limitó a apartarlo con la maza que aún llevaba en la mano.

"Mi nombre es Akane Tendo. Tú jodiste mi boda. Prepárate a sufrir".

Paso a paso, llegó hasta la gimnasta. En un movimiento brusco, la agarró del cuello y la levantó por encima de su cabeza, sin que sus pies tocaran el suelo.

"... animal..." susurró Kodachi, a punto de desmayarse de dolor. Reuniendo sus últimas energías, le escupió en la cara.

Akane se limpió con la manga de la camisa. Con un rugido, dejó caer un poco a Kodachi y haciendo retroceder el brazo al máximo la abofeteó. Acto seguido, la dejó caer al suelo. Henchida de dolor, Kodachi vomitó.

Akane la observó mientras se sacudía, los espasmos recorriendo todo el cuerpo. Si se quedaba boca arriba, moriría ahogada en su propio vómito. Cogiéndola de la coleta, le dio la vuelta y la puso de costado, dejándola que devolviera hasta las papillas que le dio su madre. Al cabo de un rato, cuando parecía que no le quedaba nada en el estómago, le cogió de nuevo la coleta y la levantó hacia sí, la cabeza bamboleándose de un lado a otro, medio desmayada.

"Harías bien en no acercarte a mí. La próxima vez te partiré la otra rodilla. Y entonces sí que lo tendrás difícil para volver a competir. Nos entendemos, verdad?"

Sin esperar contestación, la dejó caer. Oyó un ligero sollozo. Se miró la herida del brazo. Era un precio justo por conseguir algo de paz.

Levantó la cabeza, mirando el cielo. Era un día normal. Cielo azul. Algunas nubes. Se suponía que el día de la boda, la luna de miel, eran los más hermosos de la vida de una chica.

Y un cuerno. Lo mejor de la vida era aplastar a tus enemigos, hacerlos correr delante de ti y escuchar sus lamentos.


	3. Chapter 3

No apto para estómagos sensibles. Hay una escena un poco gore.

* * *

Habían caído dos. Sólo quedaba una. Concedido, era la más peligrosa. Pero también era a la que más ganas le tenía. Durante muchos meses había resultado una espina incómoda en su costado y pensaba sacársela costara lo que costara. Incluso la vida.

Su propia vida.

Se sacudió el pelo y miró el brazo donde Kodachi la había golpeado. No era nada grave. Podía tolerar el dolor. Empezó a andar, indiferente a su entorno. Sonrió levemente. Quizá caminaba hacia una muerte segura, pero, sorprendentemente, ni siquiera le preocupaba. Había decidido dar un gran paso: de artista marcial a guerrera. Y pensaba llevar su elección hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Se dirigió hacia el Nekohanten. Shampoo no andaría muy lejos. Y no se equivocaba. La chinita volvía de hacer una entrega, pero al verla, inmediatamente se detuvo. La miró a los ojos y desmontó de la bici deliberadamente despacio. Sabía a qué había venido. Le dirigió una sonrisa desagradable.

"Hola. Mi nombre es Akane Tendo. Tú destrozaste mi boda. Prepárate a sufrir."

"Eliminar obstáculos fácil si venir aquí".

"Hola. Mi nombre es Akane Tendo. Tú destrozaste mi boda. Prepárate a sufrir."

"Como querer".

Shampoo soltó sus siempre presentes bomboris y se lanzó sobre Akane, que la esperaba casi con brazos abiertos. No desperdició el tiempo, lanzó un puñetazo con la mano derecha, que Akane esquivó apenas, acompañándolo de un rodillazo que hizo impacto satisfactoriamente en su abdomen. Contrarrestando la inercia del puñetazo, le dio un golpe con el codo en la mandíbula. Pivotando sobre la pierna izquierda, giró sobre sí misma, clavándole el codo en el costado. Akane se apartó. Había evitado parcialmente el contraataque, pero aún así podía sentir que tenía al menos una costilla rota.

"Hola. Mi nombre es Akane Tendo. Tú destrozaste mi boda. Prepárate a sufrir" masculló como pudo, plantándole cara y presentando una mínima defensa.

No fue suficiente. Shampoo volvió a las andadas con una patada alta, esquivada fácilmente, pero no la siguiente, recibida en el esternón. Casi sintió cómo se le paraba el corazón. Akane apretó los labios y retrocedió un paso. Se pasó la mano por la boca. Tenía sangre.

"Hola. Mi nombre es Akane Tendo. Tú destrozaste mi boda. Prepárate a sufrir" farfulló entrecortadamente.

Shampoo empezó a acercarse de nuevo, haciendo círculos, lanzando golpes ocasionalmente. Akane evitó muy pocos. El último fue un puñetazo a la cara que casi la hizo caer al suelo. Mareada, cerró los ojos para intentar recuperar el sentido cuando sintió una mano en el cuello, apretando. Sintió cómo la elevaba, hasta que dejó de tocar el suelo.

"Niñas no deben meterse en juegos de adultos. Castigo muy severo" sugirió Shampoo, con tono burlón. Akane abrió los ojos, para ver a Shampoo que la sujetaba con el brazo izquierdo, dudando en si terminar aquello con un puñetazo o una patada.

Su exceso de confianza sería su caída. Akane fintó una patada con la pierna derecha hacia el costado del que la sujetaba y luego un golpe con la izquierda. Shampoo los evitó con facilidad, acercándosela para robar fuerza al impacto... dándole la oportunidad perfecta para atacar.

Le metió un dedo en el ojo y se lo arrancó.

El grito y la caída la sorprendieron, pero reaccionó rápidamente mientras miraba cómo Shampoo se tambaleaba, chillando histérica palabras que no entendía ni tenía ganas de entender. Estaba tan pasmada por lo que había hecho que casi se meó encima. Tragó saliva. Repetir su mantra ya estaba fuera de lugar. Se preparó para lo peor.

No tardó en llegar. Shampoo se lanzó sobre ella como una loca, sin cortapisas. Puñetazos, patadas, codazos... todo era poco para vengar esa afrenta. Cómo iban a mirarla en la tribu? Cómo la iba a mirar su abuela, Ranma...? Esa estúpida japonesa iba a pagar con su vida.

Akane se pegó los brazos al cuerpo, intentando proteger la caja torácica mientras le llovían los golpes por todos los lados. 'No quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir...' se repitió. Hizo lo único que pudo: se lanzó al tronco de Shampoo, a su lado izquierdo, aprovechando la falta de visión y se colocó bajo el brazo. Shampoo le propinó varios golpes en el costado que la dejaron sin respiración. Sólo tendría una oportunidad. Se apartó un poco de Shampoo, desequilibrándola y le dio un golpe con dos dedos en el plexo axilar. Shampoo se detuvo, como golpeada por un rayo y cayó al suelo, arrastrándola con ella.

La había derribado!

Akane notó que le daba vueltas la cabeza. Intentó alzarse apartando las manos de Shampoo cuando notó que ésta se sacudía. Estaba convulsionando. Casi vomitó. Qué... qué hacer? Se acercó como pudo y con la mano temblorosa le tocó el cuello. No podía notar el pulso. Se colocó sobre ella. Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos e intentar centrarse. Las nauseas iban en aumento. Al final levantó el puño y asestó un golpe. Inmediatamente se dejó caer, con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA

El golpe en el plexo axilar no me lo he inventado, es una técnica real de artes marciales. Básicamente, lo que hace es mandar un impulso muy doloroso hacia la médula y provoca un bloqueo del sistema nervioso simpático, que puede provocar a su vez un paro cardíaco.


	4. La última gota Ch Ranma entra en escena

La última gota. Capítulo 4

* * *

Ranma resopló, aburrido. Después de aguantar el sermón del señor Tendo y una mínima pelea verbal con Akane se sentía descolocado. Hubiera preferido que Akane se quedara y siguieran peleando. Al menos así hacían algo juntos.

'Debemos ser la pareja más patética del planeta...' se dijo, mientras se dirigía al dojo a entrenar, para cambiar de opinión y dedicarse al bricolage: aquello parecía el escenario del Armageddon. Pasaron un par de horas y el aburrimiento y la tensión nerviosa rozaban ya unos límites insoportables. Tenía adrenalina de sobra sin gastar del día anterior. El más mínimo conflicto lo haría feliz. Incluso una mosca que amenazara a Kasumi! Su padre, sabiamente, no había hecho acto de presencia. Tenía necesidad de descargarse, antes de tropezarse con alguno de sus atacantes habituales. Después de lo de ayer, no podía garantizarles que no visitarían el hospital. Respecto a Happosai -enseñó los dientes, con una sonrisa desagradable- tenía un sitio especial en el infierno reservado para él.

Exasperado, dejó el dojo, dirigiéndose a la cocina a por provisiones. Estaba de suerte: Kasumi había preparado comida para el banquete, y buena parte de ella se había salvado de la debacle. Se llevó una bandeja repleta hasta los bordes al salón y se puso a comer, cambiando de canal hasta encontrar uno medianamente tolerable. Soun apenas alzó una ceja, pero no dijo ni una palabra. ¿Estaría tomando alguna medicina últimamente? se preguntó Ranma. Estaba inusualmente tranquilo. Aunque pensándolo bien, después del desastre de ayer, no es que pudiera pasar algo peor.

Ring! Ring! El teléfono vino a interrumpir un poco su aburrimiento.

"Hola, buenos días! Quién es?" contestó Kasumi. "Ah, Cologne! _(La vieja bruja? Qué querría?)_ Gracias por llamar! En qué podemos ayudarla? - la mayor de las Tendo escuchó atentamente, perdiendo un poco su compostura amable y poniéndose cada vez más seria-. Akane está en el hospital...? Y Shampoo también está...?"

'Akane está en el hospital'

El mundo se hizo vacío a su alrededor. La súbita presión de los dedos hizo que se partieran los palillos y los trozos y la comida cayeron sobre la mesa. En un santiamén estaba de pie junto a Kasumi.

"En qué hospital está Akane?" le preguntó, el corazón en la boca.

Kasumi se volvió para mirarlo rápidamente, pegando un respingo ante su expresión.

"... en qué hospital está? Sí, Cologne? Ah, en el Hospital General... Ranma, está..." Las últimas palabras se las dedicó al vacío. Apenas si pudo vislumbrar al chico saltando por encima de la puerta de entrada.

"Díos mío, espero que no haya sido grave... Perdone que la interrumpiera, Cologne... Sí, Ranma ha salido..."

* * *

Akane está en el hospital. Shampoo. Akane está en el hospital. Shampoo. Akane está en el hospital. Shampoo.

Se mordió los labios, apretó los dientes y siguió corriendo, saltando de un edificio a otro camino del hospital. Le pasaron mil imágenes por la cabeza. Akane en Ryugenzawa, en Jusenkyo, el papel de Shampoo en aquel último lío, la boda... Sintió cómo algo le escurría por la cara. Recuerdos de la desesperación que había sentido en el monte Fénix al ver a Akane convertida en muñeca, luego... muerta. O casi. Clavó los dientes en el labio inferior, sintiendo un dolor lacerante y líquido caliente que se derramaba sobre la barbilla.

Una cadena apareció ante sus ojos, luego otra. Sin pensar, interpuso su brazo en la trayectoria, desviándolas ligeramente. Luego agarró una de ellas y sin detenerse, tiró. Un peso se encontraba al final de la misma, pero la tensión desapareció y se encontró con la cadena en la mano. No tardó en recibir otros objetos voladores: cuchillos, dagas, una espada, lanzas, todos esquivados sin apenas dedicarles un pensamiento mientras se acercaba al punto de origen de los mismos. Aprovechó el arma que tenía en la mano y la lanzó en un arco bajo, golpeando y enrollándose en torno a su objetivo. Tiró de él sin piedad, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Mousse estaba al final. Sin dejar de moverse siquiera un momento se acercó a él y lo cogió del cuello, estampándolo con fuerza en una pared cercana.

"Qué es lo que quieres, Mousse? No causaste ayer bastante daño, eh?" masculló entre dientes. Aquí estaba el desahogo que tanto necesitaba, un blanco para descargar toda la rabia acumulada... y dejar un poco todavía para el objetivo final, aquella estúpida amazona que había puesto a Akane en el hospital.

"Por tu culpa... -tartamudeó Mousse, casi sin respiración- por tu culpa Shampoo está en el hospital..."

"Yo no he tenido nada que ver con que ella esté allí – le dijo con la voz ronca, grave, golpeándolo de nuevo contra la pared- pero óyeme bien: Akane también está allí y si Shampoo ha tenido algo que ver con ello, la mataré. No lo dudes ni por un momento. Si tan sólo le ha tocado un pelo de la cabeza, la mataré con mis propias manos. Me has entendido?" le gritó, acompañando cada palabra con un nuevo golpe.

Mousse dejó caer la cabeza, inconsciente. Un hilo de sangre empezó a manar de ella, manchando la mano de Ranma. Éste lo dejó caer y la miró. Sin inmutarse, se la limpió en los pantalones y echó a correr.

Cuando se acercaba al edificio del hospital se encontró con otro elemento indeseado: Kuno. Blandía la misma katana que el día anterior. Empezó a gruñir mientras se acercaba corriendo. Ese estúpido hijoputa iba a morder el polvo. Después no le quedarían dientes para morder nada durante el resto de su vida.

"Villano! Cómo te has atrevido a engatusar a Akane para que pelee contra la bruja de mi hermana? Te destruiré de una vez por todas y liberaré a la dulce Akane y la voluptuosa chica de la trenza de tu hechizo para siempre!" gritó Kuno, alzando la katana sobre su cabeza.

'Genial. Dos años utilizando la misma técnica y aún no cae que no funciona?' se burló Ranma para sí mismo.

Kuno lo atacó blandiendo la espada en un corte longitudinal con un pequeño giro en diagonal hacia el final. Ranma se limitó a apartarse un poco y aprovechando el hueco que dejaba Kuno en su costado, le golpeó, partiéndole el arco púbico de un puñetazo, seguido de otro en la mandíbula que lo mandó al suelo. El propio Kuno se clavó la katana en el muslo del que empezó a manar sangre profusamente. Un grito estridente cambió la rutina de los ruidos del tráfico en el entorno del hospital.

Ranma se acercó a Kuno y tirando de su pelo, le hizo levantar la cabeza. Las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro. Sonrió cruelmente.

"No vuelvas a acercarte a casa de los Tendo. Será lo último que hagas" le susurró al oído. Después lo dejó caer.

Se enderezó y se dirigió a la puerta principal del hospital. Había algunas personas en la puerta. Se dirigió al guarda de seguridad.

"Hay un individuo con una herida de katana en la entrada. Necesita atención médica."

Sin perder ni un segundo, se dirigió al mostrador de información. Cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse. Esto era un hospital, no una verdulería. Tragó saliva, mientras esperaba su turno. No tardó en llegar.

"Buenos días, señora. Me gustaría saber en qué habitación está ingresada una paciente. Tendo Akane, 17 años. "

"Voy a mirarlo. Puede esperar un momento, por favor?" le indicó con una sonrisa la recepcionista.

"Sí, esperaré." Cerró los puños intentando controlar el nerviosismo. Tropezarse con ese par de inútiles le había puesto aún más frenético, no menos, como pensaba.

"Joven, por favor. Qué relación tiene usted con la paciente?" le preguntó.

"Es mi prometida" pronunció con seguridad. Puede que ayer por la mañana no lo viera tan claro, pero ahora sí.

"Oh, en ese caso... su prometida... está en el quirófano. Necesito hablar con un miembro de la familia para comunicarles su estado. Si nos puede indicar por favor un teléfono de contacto..."

Ranma palideció. Akane, en el quirófano? Era mucho peor de lo que había temido. Dejó de escuchar a la mujer mientras le decía medio ausente el número de teléfono de los Tendo. Una claridad mental como la que había sentido en el monte Fénix al saber cómo podía salvar a Akane se abrió paso en su mente.

Shampoo iba a morir.


End file.
